


An eventful night

by Borouge



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borouge/pseuds/Borouge
Summary: After 1x16 Lucy is having some fun with her sister in a bar when she meets a stranger she never would have thought meeting again





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a long day when Amy convinced her sister Lucy to have some fun and spend some time with her sister in a bar. Lucy thought about the last time she went out and realized that it was been quiet some time. It was with a young man called Mike she had met during her studies. They had a couple of drinks when he finally found the courage to kiss her. It was a nice kiss which ended up them sleeping with each other at his apartment. She woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. It felt like hit by a truck. She regretted the whole drinking from last night and promised herself there and then to never do something like that again. And she kept that promise. Amy tried to lure her into having fun and go out with a man but she didn't succeed. Lucy always found an excuse to keep away from such things. But this night was different. Lucy actually wanted to go out and have some fun. She felt like she needed some time away from everything and forget work. The last couple of weeks were stressful. Lucy could feel how it had worn her out.   
"Are you ready? The taxi is waiting!" she heard Amy downstairs. Lucy just finished putting her hair up when she checked herself in the mirror. She wore a black dress which she bought a couple of years ago. She never would have though that it would still fit. It was little tight and for her age a little too short for her taste. Lucy was used to wearing more comfortable clothes but tonight should be different. She didn't want to be the uptight history professor. She just wanted to be a woman having a fun night with her sister. She smiled when she saw how different she looked. That was exactly what she wanted to be.  
"I am coming!' she yelled back, taking her black clutch from the table and leaving her room. Downstairs Amy was waiting for her sister in almost the same dress as Lucy just in red. It suited her more than Lucy. Amy always has been the more provocative of them.   
Together they left the house and drove downtown. Amy knew some people at the club The Purple which allowed them to enter without waiting in line. The place was so crowded already that both almost had to fight their way to the bar. It felt like an eternity reaching the bar where they ordered some drinks. Lucy scanned to room watching as people were dancing to the music. Some of them were already drunk as far as she could see. She had to get used to the loud sounds. Normally she would have turned around just hearing the deafening music but not tonight. Tonight it was perfect. It fitted her mood. In one moment she was taking a sip from her tequila sunrise and in the next she was dancing with Amy on the dance floor. She got so carried away that she didn't notice the men dancing around her and her sister trying to get their attention. In that moment she felt so self-confident that she had to smile at the whole situation. Suddenly she could feel two hands holding her waist from behind. Someone was moving with her mirroring her moves. Amy was dancing in front of her tinkling with one eye and mouthing "he is hot". It made Lucy smile even more. Anxious to see how he looked like she turned and was quiet impressed. It was a man almost her age, short brown hair. He looked a little like Wyatt. She spent the next couple of hours with the man. He bought her drinks which made her feel more light-headed. She thought about stopping and going home when he took her hand in his and guided her to a more private place in the club. She immediately knew where this was leading to but didn't care. The man pushed her against the wall and pressing his body against hers. She could feel everything of him which aroused her even more. He was kissing her neck while exploring her body with his hands. Lucy closed her eyes and just let him do whatever he wanted to do. Oh how she longed for such caresses. She thought of Wyatt, how he would act in a situation like this. What he would do to her. She could feel the man's hands moving to her leg then traveling back upwards. They disappeared under the dress exploring more and more of her. She thought about people coming and watching them but she was too drunk to even care. His hands almost reached the hem of her panties when he pulled away abruptly. Annoyed about not getting what she wanted she opened her eyes to see a not so amused Flynn standing in front of her. The man previously kissing her was laying unconscious on the floor with a bump on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter and I am not really happy with the whole second part. I apologize already if there are some confusing things in it.  
> As you already noticed, Amy didn't disappear in my version.  
> Sorry about my English. It isn't my mother tongue.

"What are you doing here!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She was so surprised seeing him here. Shouldn't he be in a prison cell back at Mason Industries or at Rittenhouse?   
"Surprised?" was all he said staring at her with a stern look on his face.   
"Y-yes. Well..."  
"I think we should leave this place," Flynn spoke while he was scanning the surroundings. Checking if there was someone watching them.   
"I...I can't. My sister. She came here with me."  
"She will be fine. I am sure she is having some fun with a young man on the dance floor." While he said that she could hear some sarcasm and annoyance in his voice.   
"I need to talk to her," Lucy repeated. She wanted to make him understand that she wouldn't be leaving this place before she had the opportunity to say her goodbyes to Amy.  
Flynn wasn't feeling comfortable with that but either way he agreed to her condition. "Alright but I am coming with you. Just in case you change your mind." She just nodded and wanted to go back to the dance floor when she lost her balance. If it weren't for Flynn she would have fallen on the floor but he caught her the moment she began swaying. Lucy automatically put her arms around his neck. Her head resting on his chest to gain back some balance, her eyes closed. The instant she noticed his hands on her hips she felt something tingling inside of her. A feeling that she never felt before. Something intimate. Like they knew each other. Like he would protect her. She would be save as long as she would be near him. It took her some time to regain her composure. When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw worry in his gray-blueish eyes.   
"I am sorry," she said and straightened up. His hands still on her hips. When she nodded to him that she was okay, he eventually let go of her. His eyes checking her every move.   
When she entered the main dance floor she was searching for Amy but without success. The flashing light didn't make it any easier for her. How she wished she were sober in that moment. Her head was spinning the longer she was in that room. At least she knew that Flynn was right behind her. It took her a few minutes when she found a young woman looking like her sister, dancing with a man just in the middle of the dance floor. She went straight to the couple when she noticed just about three meters away from them that the woman wasn't Amy. Lucy stopped in the middle of the dancing crowd and turned to see Garcia Flynn next to her also searching for her sister. "You said that you have seen her with another man. Where did you see her?" Lucy almost yelled so that he could hear her. He just shook his head. Although he was quiet tall he didn't see Amy either. "I didn't say that I saw her. I just said that she might be dancing with another young man. Maybe she went outside to get some air."   
"Or maybe she is searching for me. We have to find her," Lucy said with slight panic in her voice. The effect of the alcohol slowly vanishing. She turned around and walked to the other side of the room, desperately looking for her sister. Flynn must have noticed the growing tension inside her that he took her by her shoulders, turned her around so that she was facing him and looked straight into her eyes. "We will find her alright. I am going to help you but you need to calm down, Lucy."   
"But I need to find her. What if something happened to her? What if someone kidnapped her? Does it really have to be now?"  
"No one kidnapped her, Lucy. She will be alright, okay. We check the entrance first and then work our way through the club, alright? I am going be right here by your side." His voice was calming her down and somehow comforting her.  
Lucy smiled slightly and nodded.   
"Okay, then let's go and find your sister." With that they went to the entrance keeping an eye on the people passing by. Just when the two of them reached the door Lucy found Amy in the corner talking to two men. Lucy had never seen them before. The three of them were arguing about something when she felt Flynns hand stopping her abruptly. She looked up to him to see that he watched them wide-eyed. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" she asked him but didn't get an answer. "Flynn?"  
Her sister had just noticed them, when the two men turned around. They didn't look like men going out to have some fun. Quiet the opposite. They looked like two agents from Mason Industries with their dark suits and serious faces.  
"Rittenhouse," she heard Flynn saying.   
"What?"  
"We need to leave," he urged her to come with him by pulling at her arm towards the exit.  
"Wh-what? Why? How do you know it's them?" When Lucy looked back to Amy and her companions, she knew that Flynn was right. The look on the men's faces was saying everything. They were walking towards them when Flynn took Lucy's hand pulling her with him with more  
force. She had to almost run to keep up with him. They pushed through the crowd when they finally exited the club. Running down the streets away from the club she heard Amy yelling her name but she just kept running away from them. Lucy turned her head to look back at them, when she noticed the two men pointing their guns at them.   
"They have guns!" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Of course Flynn must have known that they were armed. The next moment she just heard gun shots from behind them. It made her run even faster when they ran around the corner. In the next moment Flynn pushed her inside a car, then took the driver's seat and started the ignition. They drove off as fast as possible. It took several minutes until Flynn slowed down a little.   
The whole situation went by so fast that Lucy needed to digest everything that had just happened.   
"How did they know that you were there? Why were those men talking to Amy? And who the hell were they?"  
Flynn concentrated on the street in front of them when he just shook his head. "They already knew," was everything he said.  
Lucy looked at him with a questionable look in her face. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Your sister is also part of Rittenhouse. They were keeping an eye on you. The moment I escaped their prison, Rittenhouse sent his guards to watch out for me. They knew, that I would come for you, damn it." The last sentence he said with such anger that she almost jumped.   
"I should have known that. How could I be so foolish for gods sake."   
She looked at him as he got angry at himself. "We are fine now," she tried to calm him down.   
"Yes, but they almost caught us. Just because I didn't think this through." He shook his head and avoided to look at her. She noticed how he grimaced the next moment. Something was wrong. When he looked down at his abdomen she followed his gaze and was shocked when she saw blood on his white shirt.   
"Oh my god. Flynn, you are bleeding," she exclaimed and unfastened her seat belt to get a better look at the wound.   
"I am fine," he dismissed it with a wave of his hand.   
"No, you are not fine, Flynn. You are shot, damn it." She put her hand on the wound, when she heard him hiss. She looked at the back seat and found a shirt which she used to stop the bleeding as much as she could. "We need to get you to a doctor, Flynn. You are loosing too much blood."   
"We need to get to safety first. The warehouse isn't that far away from here. Then we can concentrate on less important things."  
"Ah okay. So you keep driving with that wound and I just wait until you lose consciousness and then take care of it. For christ's sake, Flynn. At least let me take care of it while you are driving. I can at least try to make the bleeding stop somehow."  
A couple of seconds passed by while he was thinking it through. He realized that he wasn't feeling well with each passing minute."Okay," he agreed quietly. She was glad that she convinced him and held the shirt over his wound. Putting some pressure on it. "We need to get out of town. It isn't save here right now. I don't know what Rittenhouse is up to next."  
"How long will it take?"   
"Not long. A couple of minutes maybe," he lied. He knew that they would need more than just a couple of minutes but his first priority was to get her into safety. She nodded in agreement while holding the shirt on his wound. It got soaked with more blood when they stopped the car almost twenty minutes later in the middle of nowhere right in front of the warehouse he was talking about. Just the street lights made it possible to see something. Flynn turned off the car when he looked at her. "We are here," was everything he said.  
Both of them stepped out of the car and went inside the house. There wasn't much inside except a table with four chairs in the middle, a couch on one side of the house and a small kitchen next to it. And of course the lifeboat at the far end of the room. Lucy looked around and checked the location while walking further inside. It felt cold but still kind of comfortable. As if she had been here before but she was pretty sure she hadn't been. Just as she reached the table she turned around to look at Flynn. He was still standing at the entrance, his face paler than usual, one hand on the wound. He was getting weaker with each second. She immediately ran back to him and walked him to the couch. As soon as he was laying on the couch she looked for everything that could help her close the wound.   
"Do you have anything that can help me take out the bullet?" she asked him while collecting towels, a bowl with water and bandages.   
"There should be something in the drawer on the left side of the kitchen sink."  
Lucy followed his instructions but didn't find anything. "No it isn't in here." She turned around the next moment to see that he was almost falling asleep. "Flynn!" she yelled and ran back to him. Just as she reached him she saw the blood on the couch. "The bullet must have gone right through you," she supposed. At least she didn't have to worry about getting the bullet out his body anymore. She shook him to keep him awake. His eyes opened again weakly. Lucy kneeled down next to him and opened his shirt. "Okay, Flynn. You need to stay awake. Do you hear me?" He just nodded and tried to concentrate on her. She slightly blushed when she felt his gaze fixed on her. "Okay then. Let's do this." Lucy took a deep breath then set to work on the wound. She never thought that one day she would have to take care of a wound. And especially not taking care of Flynn. She almost had to laugh when she thought about everything that just happened. It also made her want to cry either. First her parents lied to her about who she was, who they were. Her job wasn't what she thought she was working for. The man whom she thought would be her enemy came out to be the only one she could rely on, whom she could trust although she was the reason why he got arrested in the first place. And now he was laying here in front of her soaked in his own blood. And Amy was working with Rittenhouse as well. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and concentrated on the task at hand. The whole time Flynn was staring at her. It seemed as if she were the one keeping him alive.   
Not long after fixing the bandages on his wounds she looked back up in his eyes. A small smile was planted on his face. "I am finished," she said, washing her blooded hands.   
"Thank you," he flustered weakly. His eyes just mere inches open.   
"You are welcome." Lucy stood up, packing all the things away. "You should get some rest." He nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. Within seconds he fell in a deep slumber, not waking up until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated up between these two.

When Flynn woke up the next morning he had to adjust to the surroundings. The sun had already risen. It must not have been later than noon. Maybe ten o'clock. He was laying on the couch, his shirt opened and a tight bandage was wrapped around his abdomen. He remembered Lucy taking care of the wound when he fell asleep at the end. At the thought of her he sat up abruptly. He regretted it the moment he sat up when a sharp pain shot through his body. He put his hand on the wound and tried to focus on something else until the pain subsided. He looked around and found Lucy fallen sleep on one of the chairs. Her head rested on one arm on the table. Flynn smiled softly at the picture of her being here with him waiting for him to wake up. He got up to get some water when Lucy stirred. He watched her opening her eyes and looking around sleepily. 

"Morning," he greeted her pouring some water into two glasses.

"You shouldn't be running around with that wound," was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She immediately went to his side, ready to argue with him. Flynn laughed when he heard her concern over him and his wellbeing. 

"I just wanted to get some water," was all he said. He handed her one glass of water which she took gratefully. Within an instant the glass was empty and back on the kitchen table.

"Either way, you need to get some rest. I didn't fix your wounds so just that you can ruin my work." Her eyes were telling him that she was serious and she didn't take a no for answer. 

"So you worry about me?"

"No," it shot out of her mouth. "I mean...yes. Of course I do. I don't want you laying dead in front of me."

Flynn was amused obviously as he smiled at her. That smile distracted her in a way she didn't understand. He smiled at her once before. That was before he got arrested by Agent Denise Christoper and her guards. His smile was soft and sincere. She wondered if he had smiled more often before the death of his family. 

"Believe me, Lucy. I have been in far worse situations than this. I think I can handle this one." 

"Well, I haven't been and I don't want to be in such a situation this time. So would you please get back to that sofa and rest. I'll get you anything you want." When she said that she saw kindness, warmth and something else in his eyes, that she couldn't quiet describe. 

"Anything?"

He was playing with her. She could hear the teasing in his voice. She had to roll her eyes. Men.

"Argh, would you please sit down." 

He put his hands up defiantly, drank the water so that he could put it back next to Lucy's glass and went back to the couch. All the way walking back Lucy watched him. She had to smile to herself how the two of them were acting with each other. Something about him made her feel at ease in that moment. There was no Mason Industries, or Rittenhouse or anyone else. Maybe she could get to know more of him. She followed him to the couch with a chair in one hand. Putting it next to him she sat down and waited for him to get comfortable. 

"What happened? How did you get out?"

His face grew darker when she asked that questions. "I was looking for an opportunity to get out of there and took it. They didn't notice it until I was already a couple of miles away."

"Who is behind all of this? I know Rittenhouse but who precisely?"

"It is not just one person, Lucy. There are more of them." He ran a hand through his dark hair, when he tried to remember all their faces and names.

"But who? And why are they after you so desperately?"

"Until yesterday evening I didn't know for sure who else but when I saw your sister, I had another name to the many faces."

Lucy looked at him with a questionable look on her face.

"Your sister was interrogating me as well as your mother. Your father was pulling the strings in the background. Connor Mason is just the puppeteer. As well as Agent Christopher. They are the weak spots in all of this." While he said that, Flynn had closed his eyes to picture the scenes from back then. 

"So my whole family knows everything about you. And about me as well?"

He didn't give her an answer which was enough for her know that her assumption was correct. 

"Why you? Why are they chasing you?"

"Because I am a threat to them. I am one of the few who stands up against them. They will not stop until they get rid of me."

"Why didn't they kill you, when they had the chance? All of this would never have happened."

"Because they want to know why I know so much about them. Why I am always one step ahead of them. Except the one time, when I met you."

"When they arrested you," she completed the sentence. Flynn just nodded.

"They are looking for the journal?"

"Yes. And if they find out that you wrote it, they will be after you as well. It won't matter that you are one of them. They strive for power. And if that is the way to get it, so be it. They are cold blooded killers, Lucy. You have to believe me."

Oh how she believed him. Everything made sense in some way. But still she had so many things that she had to get used to. Her parents being part of Rittenhouse was one thing. Her only sister, whom she thought was her only true best friend, being also one of them, was something totally different.

"What can I do?"

"Right now nothing. We have to keep up the pretense that they, your parents, can make you a member of Rittenhouse one day. That one day you will follow in their footsteps. Becoming one of the most powerful Rittenhouse members." While he said that she could hear the disgust about the plans her parents had for their daughter.

"What about then?"

"I don't know at this moment but I'll figure something out."

Lucy finally found the courage to ask him the question which was nagging her the whole time since she met him at the club yesterday evening. "Why were you at the club yesterday?"

This time he looked away. Unsure what to say to her. When he finally found the words, they heard a knocking at the door. Fully alert Flynn got up, the pain in his side totally forgotten. He reached for the gun but found it gone. Panic rose inside of him, knowing that he couldn't defend Lucy without a gun from whatever is outside that door. 

"I took the gun and put it on the table," she said, obviously noticing what he was looking for. Flynn looked at the weapon laying on the table just as she told him. 

"I want you to hide behind the couch. If something happens, if Rittenhouse is waiting outside, remember what I told you. I kidnapped you." She just nodded. Another knock came from the door. This time louder than the one before. Flynn immediately went for the door while closing his shirt. Covering the red spot with his hand somehow. When he passed by the table he picked up the gun, making sure that it was ready to shoot at whoever was standing in front of the door. When he stood at the door he looked back at Lucy, waiting for a sign, that she was ready. In her face he could easily see that she was afraid and nervous. No wonder, she was a history professor and not a soldier. He would protect her, he thought to himself. He would make sure no one would ever harm her. Positioning himself at the door, gun ready to shoot behind his back, he listened what was going on outside. He could hear someone talking. He couldn't figure out how many people were outside. He decided to open the door slowly when he saw an elderly man at the door. It was the man who was told by Flynn to check on the warehouse once a day if everything was alright. 

"Ah, Mister Flynn," he greeted him with a smokey voice. "I haven't seen you arriving. Just saw the car at the road. So I thought I should be checking if everything is alright."

Flynn smiled at him. "Everything is fine, Mister Hudginsons. Thank you. I was just resting. Last night was quiet wearisome."

"Aye, then I will leave you alone and get some rest."

The two men said their goodbyes, when Flynn closed the door behind him. Relieved that it was a false alarm he turned back to Lucy who was sitting on the sofa anxiously whether she has to run and hide or not. 

"Just a man I asked to check on the house," Flynn said, walking back towards her. 

She let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. It took her some time to relax again. When her heart finally got back to normal she asked again, why he was at the club yesterday. 

Apparently Flynn didn't feel comfortable with that question. "I knew you were going to be there. That's what the journal said. I had to talk to you. I forgot that you were there with your sister though."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember what your mother gave you to your 18th birthday?"

Lucy looked at him with questionable eyes. She remembered her mother giving her a wristband. It wasn't special. At least it didn't look like it. It was a simple golden wristband with her initials on it. "Yes. Why?"

Flynn came one step closer to her. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes, of course do I still have it. But why? It is just a golden wristband that my grandmother gave to my mom." 

He snorted and shook his head. "No, Lucy. It isn't just a jewelry that your ancestors passed on to the next. It is something way more important than that. It is the ticket to the great ball Rittenhouse is going to host in just two days. I am pretty sure your mother is going to ask you to attend that ball and wear that thing." 

She rolled her eyes when she heard his disgust for Rittenhouse and everything that had a connection to it. "Okay, fine. Maybe it is far more important than what I have thought. So what? You want to go there?"

When she saw him smirking she almost knew what he was going to say next. "Well, not just me, Lucy. They would grow suspicious if I were to attend that party alone. Especially when I have your wristband. No, Lucy. You are coming with me. Or better we say, you are going to be accompanied by me."

"What if my mother thinks that we are already working together? What if Amy tells her about tonight? She could easily think that we hide something from them. And besides, aren't they looking for you."

"No, she won't. You know why?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Because she won't be attending the ball. Same with your sister."

"Amy is flying to London tomorrow," Lucy added. 

Flynn nodded, when he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And your mother is going with her."

"How do you know all of this? Did I write it in my journal as well?"

"No, you didn't. I...well, how shall I say it." He looked to the wall behind her whilst searching for the right words. "Lets say, I made use of the skills I picked up during my time at the NSA."

This time it was Lucy who crossed her arms in front of her, stepping closer to him. "Don't tell me you killed someone again."

He had to laugh at her words. "I am not killing every person that is crossing my way, Lucy."

"Really? Because I see it differently. You have killed so many people back then when we were chasing you, that I stopped counting the corpses. Do you think about what you are doing when you shoot someone?" She sounded angry at him at the end. "You get so obsessed with destroying Rittenhouse that you don't care who is dying. You even wanted to kill a child!"

This time it was him getting angry. He closed the distance between them, his eyes never leaving hers. Their faces were just a few inches apart. "All I wanted was to stop Rittenhouse. Undo the wrongs that they have caused. Wipe them from the map once and for all. You fully well know what kind of man John has become. What he had done. If it weren't for you the both of us wouldn't be here right now arguing with each other. Your parents would not be involved in all of this bullshit. Your sister wouldn't be that freak calling these bullies when the two of you actually should have spent more time with each other."

"Oh so I am the one who is at fault here?! Who is the guilty one?!" She was laughing sarcastically. "Alright. That is great. Really. Just put all the blame on me. At least I am not a cold hearted murderer, who doesn't care a damn about anything."

"You know, you make it pretty easy on you. You didn't kill anyone? What about that mission with Jesse James? I think it was quiet stunning to read that a unknown woman shot him right in the chest. You didn't even blink."

Lucy remembered the time when Rufus and Wyatt were with her arguing whether to kill him or not. She didn't even wait till they found a solution. She just shot him without thinking. Even until today she was chased by nightmares. "At least I regret what I have done."

The moment she spoke these words she could see something in his eyes that looked like she hit a soft spot. The moment he spoke, his words were almost just a whisper. They sounded threatening. "I told you before that I know what I have done and am doing isn't right but I have to do this just to get my family back. Yes, concerning people of Rittenhouse I am a cold-blooded killer. But concerning all others, I remember each one of them. Each time someone dies because of me I am thinking if he or she has a family. If they were mourning their deaths."

"Really? I thought you don't have any feelings, not to mention feel compassion. Is or was there anyone you had feelings for other than your wife and daughter?" She noticed how his face was getting darker. If someone else were standing in front of him he or she would have felt intimidated by him. But Lucy knew that he would never hurt her. He was struggling with something obviously. His eyes were wandering over her face, looking for an answer. Seconds passed by without any of them saying something when she thought she had won. That he realized that she was right. But then Lucy felt his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer, kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-rate it because of this chapter :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcome!

When their lips touched she could feel his softness. First she was baffled about his move kissing her but within seconds she responded to his kiss with kissing him back. Although she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, the want to keep going was greater though. The kiss deepened when she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. As an answer to the soft moan escaping her lips, Flynn lifted her up and carried her to the couch, while she wrapped her legs around him. He laid her on it just to follow her. They were kissing passionately, their dispute from just moments ago totally forgotten. Lucy's hands loosened from around his neck traveling down his chest, just to wrap them around his torso. The longer the kiss lasted, the more passionate it became. Each of them mirroring the lust for the other one, savoring the moment. While he was supporting himself with one arm, the other one went from her cheek down to her throat to her chest further down to the abdomen and stopped at her hip. Flynn pulled away to look at her. The woman underneath him looked at him with questioning eyes.

"If you want me to stop, you have to tell me." His voice sounded hoarse. 

Lucy shook her head, when she pulled him back to her. "Don't," she whispered just before her lips captured his showing him how much she wanted this...with him. 

His hand was traveling further down to the hem of her dress where it disappeared underneath the garment. She felt his hand at the rim of her panties when she couldn't keep back another moan. He was driving her crazy with just touching her. No other man in her entire life had aroused her so easily like he did right now. The moment she first met him there was something about him that woke something inside of her. And he felt it. He was playing with the fabric when his fingers pulled the panties slowly down. She moved her hips to show him that she wanted to be touched. That she was longing for him but he took his time. He was playing with her. One of her hands was moving to the rim of his pants, showing him what her intentions were by opening the button. The moment it was open Flynn pulled back.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it." His voice was just a whisper full of emotions. Lucy just nodded at him, when he removed his pants. Within seconds she felt him inside of her. Both of them breathing heavily when they moved together. It didn't take them long when they reach the climax and he had to support himself to prevent crushing her with his body. 

After some minutes he started breathing normally again, when he pushed his upper body away from her. He watched her as she regained her composure as well, while one of his hands was stroking her cheek. A peaceful smile was on her face, her eyes closed.

"What are you thinking?" he asked eyeing her the whole time. 

"Nothing," she answered softly. "I just try to relish this moment."

"Alright." He kissed her again, when he kept laying on top of her, his arms still supporting him. 

Time went by when his arms started to ache from the weight put on them, that Flynn had to shift to a different position. Lucy opened her eyes for the first time, watching him. 

"Sorry," he apologized when he squeezed himself between her and the backrest of the couch. She adjusted to the new position, laying on one side, facing him.

"So what now?" she asked him. Her hand stroking his chest, when she noticed the bandage around his body. She mentally cursed herself when she saw it. Luckily the wound didn't start bleeding again during their activity on the couch. The next time they should have to be more careful.

"I don't know," was everything he said, while he was studying her. "You tell me."

"Is this between us also mentioned in the journal?" Her voice was barely a whisper. You could hear that she was comfortable asking him that question.

All she got was a smile from him. She punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Tell me," she asked again, laughing.

"It does eventually," Flynn answered with an even bigger smile.

"You knew it from the beginning? When we first met, did you know that this would happen?" 

"At the beginning, yes. When I took you to the Chicago Fair though, I wasn't so sure if any of what was written in that journal was ever going to happen. Everything was so different. I thought that maybe I have altered so much already, that I also changed you. That everything after that won't happen at all. That this thing between us will never happen. It made me feel quite desperate. I even went to church to ask myself if everything I did was the right thing."

Lucy looked at him with astonishment. "You went to church? Really?"

This time it was him laughing. "It really sounds desperate, I know." Just then his face grew serious when he eyed her again. "But what would you do, if you were the only one to know that what you are doing is not the morally right thing to do? That you could change so much but still nothing happens. You question everything. Even yourself. And the only person who is supposed to help you one day, is trying to stop you, is almost part of the organization you want to bring down. The only person you will rely on, you eventually will have strong feelings for one day."

Lucy thought about it and almost had tears built in her eyes when she stroke his cheek with her hand. "I am happy that it worked out that way." 

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "Me too." Flynn put an arm around her and lay back down, closing his eyes. "I'd wish we could stay like this forever and forget Rittenhouse and everyone in it."

"One day, Flynn. One day." With that both of them fell into a deep well-deserved slumber.


End file.
